


Genie oh Genie

by LunaSkye23



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSkye23/pseuds/LunaSkye23
Summary: Law set a genie free and got to have three of his wishes granted in return. So now, what would he ask for? (Teenage LawLu/Modern AU/OOC) Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I am no longer able to access my account on a certain fiction site and I am not sure if I can retrieve all my stories :( please continue reading my stories here.

The sea looks the same just like the day before, the previous day, and even the day before that. Actually, it looks just the same, every single day. 

Crystal clear kind of blue.

How does he know?

Well, he has been coming to the beach everyday. After school, early in the morning on weekends.

And why is that?

Maybe because the beautiful cerulean color gives him all the solace he needs, the strength to keep going.

Law remembers how his mother used to tell him bedtime stories, and he remembers one of them was about a mermaid exchanging her voice for a pair of legs so she could go up to the land and find the prince she was in love with. 

Well, not like he believes mermaids exist. But then, who knows? What if one just suddenly jumps out? 

Heh, that was silly. He giggles. That is enough for today. He has thirty minutes before the shop opens. He has to go back and help with the preparation works. His clumsy guardian cannot do anything right without him.

Just when he is about to get up, his eyes catch sight of an object floating just few metres from the shore - a small glass bottle.

Weird. He does not remember seeing it earlier. Just how?

He takes off his shoes and rolls up his pants. Then, he slowly walks into the sea, trying not to wet his clothes.

The sea has always been clean, as far as he remembers and he will not let that one small bottle to ruin his special place. Just who in the world threw that in? Just how bad their sight is? Law thinks, as he turns to look at the big signboard at the beach.

"DO NOT LITTER"

He picks up the bottle and holds it by its neck, carefully walking back to the shore. He is just going to drop it in one of those recycle bins on his way home. He then sits on the white grains of sand again, putting his shoes back on. 

And, that is when he hears a tiny voice yelling, "Help, help!"

He looks around. Besides him, there are only three other people and he is sure none of them made that sound. Maybe it was just his imagination. So, he gets back to his shoes again.

"Help, help!! Over here, in here!!!" the voice yells again, and this time Law can hear knocking sounds. 

Seriously. What is going on with him? Why is he hearing things? He subconsciously looks at the bottle next to him and ends up just staring, before he breaks into laughter.

No way, no way. That was silly.

He picks up the bottle and gets up, totally dismissing the possibility. He is probably just tired. They have started getting more customers at the shop recently, maybe because of the new office bulding nearby and it is not helping that he has been having trouble sleeping for few nights now. Maybe he could ask Corazon to close the shop for a day.

"HELPPPP!!!" the voice yells again, this time louder, followed by stronger knocks.

Law automatically let go of the bottle.

"That hurts!! What if I died?" the same voice cries out.

SHIT. Seriously??? From that bottle?

Law squats down, taking closer look at the bottle. Now that he is looking at it properly, the colors he saw earlier is not actually the color of the bottle. It is more like some kind of colorful mist trapped in the bottle. And, if his eyes are not playing tricks on him, he can see a silhouette, looking like it belongs to a human.

A tiny-sized human.

"Please, let me out. I won't do anything to you. I'll grant your wishes if you free me. Please!"

Is this for real? Law thinks, his eyes are still wide open.

"Why should I trust you? What if you lied?"

Wait, is that the right reaction?

"I can't lie! Dadan would be mad at me if I do!" the voice replies.

"Huh?"

"She's this scary female genie back home," the voice explains. "Let me go, please! I promise I won't do anything bad! Please!"

"Genie? Did you say genie?"

"Yes, I'm a genie!! I can give you whatever you want! Please! Don't leave me alone here, please!" the voice starts to break. 

Law stares at the bottle, at the same time, processing the best course of action. 

Heh, really? A genie? He thought that is just a bedtime story kind of thing. 

To be honest, Law thinks he is being too calm in the situation. Someone else, in their right mind, would have probably freaked out and ran away. Because, let us just be real. 

Genie?

But then, the voice keeps asking, keeps begging for help and Law is starting to pity the genie, or whatever it is. 

Above that, he is actually kind of curious about how the so-called genie looks like. 

He ends up taking the bottle back into his hand, pulling the cork out of the bottle.

Nothing happens. Nothing comes out of the bottle.

"Hmm?" Law looks into the bottle curiously. "Hey, are you in there? You can come out now, can't you? Hey-"

The next thing he knows, he is already lying on the sand, and he can feel some weight on top of him. He is not sure what it is, and he is not sure if he should open his eyes but...

It feels kind of warm, and smells really good. Fruity kind of smell.

They stay like that for minutes, until Law realizes he is running late. 

"Get off me, geez!" Law pushes the figure off him. Then, gets up to clean his clothes.

"Def furts..." the figure next to him groans, lying with his face on the sand.

Law observes the figure next to him and finds it to actually look like a human being - it has a head, a pair of hands, a torso, a pair of legs. 

Whoa. 

And, it is actually wearing clothes - a turban, a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of puffy trousers. 

Nobody wears that kind of clothing there. At least not where Law is living.

He waits until the figure finally gets up, dusting the sand off him. Law waits until the figure finally turns to look his way.

Round eyes, small nose, wide grin. 

Nothing like Law imagined. 

There is a scar under the left eye but it does nothing to make the figure look scary or intimidating, at all.

"I 'm Luffy," the figure says with his child-like voice, innocent face beaming like the sun. "I'll grant your three wishes."


	2. Chapter 2

"So?" Luffy looks at Law eagerly. "What are your wishes?"

Law looks away from Luffy. That is one question he never thought he would get. And, he does not think he has the answer for that, yet. He bites his lower lips, desperately trying to come up with something. 

Well, there is one but... 

"Can you revive dead people?"

The question seems to take Luffy by surprise.

"Eh, well... That's a bit..." Luffy scratches his cheek, grinning sheepishly. "I can't do that. Sorry."

Law expected that, somehow. Good thing he did not get his hope high up. "Huh, pointless then."

"B-b-but you can ask for other things! Don't human beings need things like food, money? Name it! Or.. Or..." Luffy's eyes wander up and down Law's body.

"W-what?" the tanned teen crouches, totally uncomfortable with the way Luffy is looking at him.

"Oh," Luffy moves closer, whispering to Law, "Uh, m-maybe a g-girlfriend?"

Law can feel his face warming up.

"Huh??? Who needs that?!" Law yells at Luffy. "W-w-what are you whispering for?" 

"Well, my brothers said I can't ask that question out loud," Luffy answers with a serious tone. "You really don't want one?"

Huh? Brothers? Just what did they teach him?

Well, now that Luffy had brought them up, Law thinks he could actually use some money. Their financial has been kind of tight lately...

Ever since that person came back... But...

"How did you even...? How do you make money?" Law asks. Using or keeping counterfeit money are serious offenses there. He sure does not want to be in that kind of trouble.

"I go poof poof poof paah and it just happens!" 

And, Law's expression changes. Totally dumbfounded.

"I don't have a single clue but it just happens! Here, I'll show you!" Luffy says confidently. He then makes a waving gesture with his hand, and suddenly a piece of paper appears out of thin air. 

Whoa. Law lifts his brows, impressed.

He then catches it and shows it to Law.

This... This does not look like one at all. Law thinks, as he looks at the piece of paper that is supposed to be a 100 Berries note. The face on the note is supposed to be of their president Aokiji's but this one looks nothing like Aokiji at all.

The afro is bigger, and with sunglasses? Who in the world is that?

Law looks back at Luffy who now has a smug face on. "Totally nailed it!"

"In your dreams," Law automatically replies, throwing the piece of already crumpled paper at Luffy.

"T-t-this can't be! Why did you do that?!"

"Not very experienced, are you?" Law shows Luffy the original note, and the genie's expression changes.

To an I-am-defeated kind of expression.

Or maybe not yet.

"T-t-then, how about this?" Luffy waves his hand again and this time, a box materializes in the air. "Look!"

Law catches the plastic box and finds three objects resembling rice balls in it. "Resembles" because well... They look horrifyingly messy and distorted. They do not look enticing at all. He then looks up from the box, giving Luffy an empty stare.

"Just forget it. I don't need anything. Whatever. Gotta go." Law gets up, thinking he should just go home.

But Luffy immediately grabs one of his legs. He does not seem to be done yet.

"I can't! We genie always return favors! It'd be embarrassing if the other genie find out! Just ask for anything!"

"Geez you're so troublesome," Law tries to break away but Luffy's grip is unexpectedly strong. 

Just what should he ask for? He cannot think of anything else. Geez, how much time had he wasted on this stubborn genie? He thinks, as he takes a look at his watch.

Wait, twenty minutes?! That means he has ten minutes left! No time to play around anymore! Why did he even??

He turns back to look at Luffy, who is looking at him unsuspectingly and flicks as hard as he can on the genie's forehead.

Luffy ends up lying on the sand. "OUCHHHH!!!"

"Sorry. Go play with someone else, okay? Bye!"

And, Law runs as fast as he can, leaving Luffy behind him. He wanted to take his time walking home but the unexpected meeting totally ruined it. Good thing the two-storey lot he lives and works at is not far away from the beach. With his current speed, he can make it in five minutes. He can see Corazon sweeping outside the lot as he approaches, and the clumsy blond waves the moment he sees Law.

"You're home-" Corazon smiles at him but the teenager just runs past him, immediately gets upstairs, changes out of his school uniform and washes his face before rushes downstairs to the kitchen.

"Why are you late? Rest a little. We can open a little late." 

"No way," Law answers briefly while he takes out the ingredients he had prepared in the morning, arranging them on the long wooden table in the kitchen. They did that once. They opened the shop an hour late and things got a little hectic since a lot of people were waiting. With Corazon being super clumsy, their shop is practically handled by Law and they barely made it.

Good thing Corazon is getting better with the cash register.

Corazon had always wanted to own a pizza shop and after years of saving, they finally managed to buy one of the shoplots in the area. It was not going really well at first but they improved with time. 

"One order for chicken pepperoni and one for bacon pineapple!" Corazon sticks their first order on a board, standard practice.

"Got it!"

Funny how things turn that way. He was once a well-off picky brat who disliked baked goods so much. But now that he is living with Corazon, he has to learn to be more humble. Juggling school and works is not easy but he is confident.

He will manage. 

That night, it is around quarter past seven when Law can finally relax as usual. Five to seven is usually the busiest time for Law since a lot of people stop by to get their dinner after work. Good thing they only open until eight, which is disappointing for their loyal customers. 

He lets out a relieved sigh as he sits on a chair, loosening up his muscles. He really cannot wait to take a bath and go to sleep. He can do that since he finished his homework earlier at school. He managed to sit for five minutes until Corazon walks into the kitchen with an order.

"This is the last one. Let's wrap things up early tonight. Get more rest." Corazon hands the paper to Law.

"Ten meat and cheese pizza, large, dine in?"

"Yeah, that boy sure has big appetite."

Law's eyes widen. "Just one person??"

"Boys should eat a lot! You won't grow up if you don't!" Corazon ruffles Law's hair before he walks out. "I'll start cleaning the dining area now. You can go upstairs when you're done. Leave the kitchen to me, okay?" 

"Okay..." Law replies, but he had already planned to clean half of the kitchen before he retires for the night. He then heads for the table and starts making their final order of the night.

Still, he thinks ten meat and cheese pizza are too much.

Around ten minutes after he sent the pizzas out, Law can hear some kind of commotion from the dining area while he is washing the utensils. 

Is that person here again? He was just here two nights ago. 

Curious, he immediately walks to the door so he can listen better.

From where he is standing, he can see Corazon talking to someone but since Corazon has his back facing Law, the view of the other person is blocked by Corazon's tall body.

So it is not him? Since he is as tall as Corazon...

"You really don't have money?" Corazon asks the person in front of him. "You can't just walk in and eat for free, you know?"

"B-b-but I... I didn't know... I was hungry so I just..." a voice sounding like it is on the verge of crying replies.

For some reason, it sounds familiar to him but... 

Wait, how would one not know how shops work?!

Corazon lets out a sigh. "Never mind then. You can pay once you have money."

Law's eyes widen hearing him. HE KNEW IT. Corazon is too kind, or maybe just too stupid. He would totally do something like this.

"Really? Thank you, thank-" the boy breaks into tears, repeatedly thanking Corazon before he gets cut off.

"NOOOOO!!!" Law gets out from his hiding, heading straight to the dining area. He can see how shocked Corazon is but it does not matter. "I told you don't do something like that!"

"B-but... This poor thing..."

"What poor thing-" Law turns to look at the other person to find a familiar face grinning with excitement.

"You, you!!! I found you!!!" Luffy jumps and bounces excitedly.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally! I thought I won't see you again! My savior!!" the genie excitedly takes few steps forward and lunges towards Law, giving the tanned teen a tight hug.

An unexpected one. 

One Law cannot escape from. 

Not even prepared for.

And, both of them end up on the floor.

"I found you! I found you!" the genie repeats, and his hug tightens even more that Law ends up letting out a scream.

"GET OFF MEEEE!!! GET OF MEEE!!" Law struggles to push the genie off him but the celebratory mood seems to have drowned out all of the sounds he just made. Law looks up to his guardian in desperation, ends up being horrified to see the tall blond looking at both of them with a very touched expression - tears welling in both eyes, hands covering half of his face. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

It is not until ten minutes later that he finally gets his freedom back again, while the genie and Corazon both end up with two swollen cheeks, each one of them.

"So, you're Law's friend?" Corazon asks eagerly, as the three of them sit at one of the tables in the dining area with drinks, all finally calmed down. 

"Friends?" the genie looks at Corazon, then at Law again. Then, his gaze shifts to another side, before he giggles in amusement, turns back to Corazon and answers, "Yes!"

Law's face immediately turns dumbfounded, while his guardian's face turns obviously excited. "I knew it, I knew it! When did you meet him, Law? Why didn't you tell me you have a friend?"

"Huh? He's not my friend!" Law replies, before he actually realizes what Corazon just implied. "Wait, what do you mean? You think I don't have friends?"

"You always look so gloomy and grumpy so I've been really worried about you. Don't you remember what your homeroom teacher said last year?"

Ah, of course Law remembers. Her comments about how Law preferred to be by himself and seldom talked to his classmates. Corazon never stopped bringing it up after that, although he is well aware just how hard it is for Law to open up to people.

"Well, I-I have friends," Law answers briefly, and the image of his three classmates comes up - Penguin, Sachi, and Bepo. The only students who are actually brave enough to approach him. Well, Law never thought about it but just this time, he is going to say that they are his friends.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? Why aren't they coming over? You should take them here. I want to see them."

"We are always busy. They are busy too."

"Just closing for one day won't hurt!" the blond excitedly suggests, but the tanned teen coldly rejects the proposition.

"You remember what I told you last night? Don't even think about it."

The blond gives out an awkward laughter. "Well, just thought..." he starts to speak again, but seeing how wrong the conversation could go he reverts his attention back to Luffy. "Oh, oh! Anyway, you're not from here, aren't you? Your clothes are weird!"

Well... He is not wrong...

"I'm from Windmill town!" the genie answers with a big bright smile.

"Oh, is that somewhere abroad? I've never heard of it."

"Well, my brothers said it's in uh.. different kind of uh... Uh.." for a moment, Luffy seems to struggle with finding the right word "Re- re-realm!"

"Ah, really? You're good at making jokes!" the blond laughs out loud. "You have to stay friends with Law, okay?"

And, Law only watches as Luffy laughs along with Corazon.

They both are really idiots... Aren't they?

"Where are you staying now?" the blond asks another question, only to be answered by a confused face. Corazon then turns to ask Law, "Hmm? Where is your friend living now?

"We just met today... I don't know."

The three of them then exchange looks in silence which, is later broken by Corazon.

"Ah, I know, would you like to stay with us? That Windmill town is far away, is it?" Corazon says excitedly. "Or, are you in a hurry?"

Luffy's eyes shine brightly to Corazon's offer. "No, no. Not at all! I want to stay here!"

Law's eyes widen. Huh? Why?

"Then stay with us as long as you like. Law can show you around!"

Law looks at Corazon. Wait, wait. How did he?? Huh?

"Cora-san, he is not-"

"Law, you should tell me if your friend is coming over!" Corazon cuts Law off, totally unaware that the teen is trying to explain something to him. "Ah, what's your name again?" Corazon asks the genie.

"Luffy!"

"What a cute name! Okay, you must be tired. Boys should sleep early! Law, take him upstairs! There's an extra mattress in my room. Take it to your room, okay?" 

Huh?

"Wait, you mean.."

The blond is obviously excited for some reason and Law decides to give up explaining.

Well, at least for the night. 

"Follow me," Law says to Luffy, and the genie obediently follows the teen to the stairs nearby. Both of them say good night to Corazon as they walk to the stairs. They stop by Corazon's room and together, they move the extra mattress to Law's room which is obviously much spacier. Corazon insisted that Law take the room when they moved in from the small room they have been renting for years, and nothing Law said could change his decision.

Not even the prospect of Corazon getting married in the future.

"You think that is going to happen? Not until I get both of us a proper house."

Yes, Corazon is clumsy. Very clumsy that he causes troubles for Law sometimes but he is also very kind. Sometimes Law thinks he does not deserve such kindness.

They place the mattress on the floor, covers it with a bedsheet. Then, Law hands Luffy a pillow and a blanket. "You're sleeping down there, obviously."

And, Luffy excitedly takes them. "Okay!"

Law looks at Luffy, from the top of his turban down to the toe. Then, he points his finger at Luffy. "You're going to sleep just like that?"

"I can't?"

Well, it is not like Luffy looks dirty or something. He does not even reek of foul stench or anything but still... 

"Why... why don't you go wash up first?" 

The genie's face lights up. "Oh, oh! I love washing up!"

Hmph. Childish.

"You can make your own clothes.. right?" Law asks, but the genie gives him an innocent, clueless look. "N-never mind," Law walks to his closet and takes out a shirt and a pair of pants. "You can borrow these."

"Oh, oh. Thanks." Luffy nods.

"Why don't you take that off?" Law points to Luffy's turban. 

To be honest, Law is curious to see what it is like beneath the white cloth. 

And, Luffy unwraps the turban to reveal his silky black short hair.

Oh, he is not bald. 

After he is done showing Luffy the bathroom, he goes back to his room and immediately starts working on the shop's financial records, crunching the numbers with an excellent attention. He looks at the final amount and lets out a big sigh.

Barely, again.

Well, they are making a lot of sales and if they maintain that, they will probably start getting some decent profits in the next few months. 

At least that was what he thought. 

Now, he is not so sure about that anymore. All the debt he thought they could pay off is probably just going to keep accumulating if he does not do something about Corazon's brother.

Yes. Corazon has a brother who just got out of jail last month and he has been coming to the shop to borrow money. Corazon, being the way he is, lends the money without questions asked. 

To be honest it hurts Law a little, seeing how hard they both had worked since they moved there. But, it is not like he has a say in that... They are brothers, after all. While Law, he is just...

"Law!" a voice interrupts Law's train of thoughts.

"What?" the tanned teen turns to the voice to see a shocking sight.

"I need help!" the genie says, not a hint of shame on his face for walking up to Law with nothing on.

Yes, he walked out of the bathroom just like that, naked.

"What are you doing?! You can't walk around like that! Go back, go back!!" Law yells, one hand covering his eyes.

What is wrong with this guy???

"I need your help!" Luffy remains there.

"What is it?"

"Why are you closing your eyes? Look at me!!"

Huh?

"Just tell me!" 

"Why are you so angry?" Luffy asks, totally clueless...

"I'm not angry! I'm just... Forget it!! What's your problem?!" 

"I don't see any water!"

Huh? Law turns to look at Luffy again, totally forgetting the reason why he had his eyes closed earlier. He ends up immediately closing his eyes again.

"Go back to the bathroom. I'll be there soon. Quick! And, uh... Cover yourself!" 

Luffy then looks at his body.

"I'm sorry. Are you scared?" Luffy asks. "Strange. My brother told me our bodies are the same with you human beings."

"Are you not ashamed walking around like that?!"

"Why should I? We are the same!"

ARGHH

Law gets up, quickly dragging Luffy back to the bathroom. "Look, I don't know what is it like over there but you can't walk around like this in this world!" Law grabs the towel Luffy left lying around and wrap it around the genie's waist. "Tuck this around your waist at least! Like this!"

Too bad for him, while he is in the middle of doing that, Corazon shows up in front of the bathroom. "What's wro-"

Corazon instantly freezes, with his gaze directly on Law's hands which, are still on Luffy's waist. After a while, he looks at Law and laughs awkwardly. "Don't worry. Whatever you do, I will always support you. You know I always will." 

Then, he quickly takes his leave.

"It's not what you think!!! Listen to me!!" Law lets go of Luffy and begins chasing Corazon who is now heading to his room.

"Law, I know I haven't been a good guardian for you. I totally forgot how you're growing up and I should have given you the important talk," the blond says regretfully. "But, I know you're smart enough to figure things out. Just know, I am not going to judge you for your choice. We'll talk about this again later, okay?" 

Corazon then pats on Law's shoulder a few times.

"Wait, wait. NOOOO!!!" Law tries to explain again but the door to Corazon's room is already shut.

Law falls on the floor, full of frustration.

"Are you okay?" Luffy approaches him, the towel still neatly tucked on his waist.

"This is all your fault!!!" Law stands up angrily, both hands pinching the genie's cheeks. "Now, what's your problem?"

"I told you I don't see any water," the genie answers with his voice breaking, hands rubbing his cheeks.

Law lets out a sigh, and back they are in the bathroom again. 

"You see this thing here?" Law points to the shower tap. "Just turn it like this," he demonstrates, and the genie is excited to see the water flowing down the moment he tries turning the tap on.

"Ohhhh..."

"You don't know how this thing works?" Law asks.

The genie shakes his head rapidly. "We don't use this. We have big pools back in my house with a lot of water."

Heh, that must be nice.

Law then leaves, but not without teaching Luffy how to use the other things in the bathroom.

Later that night, Law tries his best to fall asleep, spends an hour tossing and turning as usual. He looks out the window, looking at the dark blue sky. Not a single star is visible.

Then, all the depressing thoughts start streaming in. Ones he tries so hard to suppress every single day.

Uh, he really hates it when he is having trouble to sleep.

Suddenly, he hears a faint sniffing sound. He slowly turns, and realizes that the sound originates from where the genie is sleeping. 

"Well, my brothers said it's in uh.. different kind of uh... Uh.. Re- re-realm!"

Luffy's words from before echoes in Law's mind.

Maybe Law is not the only one missing home...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W/N: (Especially to readers from a certain fiction site)

I'M SORRY for being gone for too long. I love making stories but sometimes it's just too stressful for me because I can't help but read my stories 3~5 times before I publish and the writing process isn't any easier. I'm also really sorry for the empty promises. See you soon.


End file.
